


Green

by Louissa



Series: Superpower AU [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Some Swearing, Superpowers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: Tim’s been kidnapped many times before but this time it’s different.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of Phoenix, please read Phoenix before reading this. Also if you're new to this AU it's recommended that you read Hide n Seek first in order to understand the powers.

As a child the darkness never bothered him, while other children required a night light or the door open just a crack Tim slept easiest in pure darkness. Fear however, makes itself known at the worst of times, and for the first time in his life he was afraid of the dark. The blindfold had been tied firmly around his eyes keeping any light out. From what he could tell he was laying in a bed, the sheets had recently been changed judging by the soft scent of coconut and vanilla that filled his nostrils. Tim had been kidnapped before but this by far had to be the strangest kidnapping yet.

Jason’s face flashed in his mind for a split second and Tim ripped off the blindfold, there was no way that his kidnapper could’ve been Jason. There had to be something in the air to make him hallucinate Jason being there. This most definitely wasn’t the Jokers style of kidnapping, he’d want a big song and dance to make Batman come running to the rescue. It was possible that Ra’s was behind this, it wouldn’t be the first time the demons head kidnapped him. However, he was sure Ra’s wouldn’t try it again after he blew up a Lazuras pit.

Tim took in his surroundings and tried to calm the anxiety that built up in his chest, Jason was dead and he needed to focus on getting out of there. His uniform had been replaced with an oversized Gotham Knights sweater and a pair of loose-fitting track pants, at least his capturer had been kind enough to dress him in something warm. The last thing he needed was a cold.

He slowly got up careful not to make a noise and alert his capturer, Tim slowly approached the desk in the corner of the room. In the centre of the desk was what appeared to be a photo album, he opened it to a random page and his heart felt as if it would beat straight out of his chest. Tim was staring at himself aged 12 sitting next to Jason Todd, the two of them were beaming up at the camera. He remembered Dick taking the photo a few months before Jason died, they’d just gone out to a Gotham Knights game.

Without thinking Tim continued through the album and found old photos of himself and Jason, as he turned through the last few pages the photos changed. They were no longer himself and Jason, instead they were photos of him as Phoenix and the occasional photo of him walking out of Wayne Enterprises with Bruce. He hadn’t heard the door open behind him, a vine wrapped around his middle and dragged him away from the photo album. He struggled against the vines only for more to appear and hold his arms still, they were different to Ivy’s vines, these vines were smooth and gentle only tightening slightly when Tim tried to get away.

“Jesus fuck- I said gently not man handle him into the living room.”

The vines slowly unravelled and Tim was lowered back to the ground again, he spun around to face the source of the voice. This time he was certain, standing before him was Jason Todd in the flesh. He opened his mouth to speak only for nothing to come out, Tim was struggling to come to terms with the fact that his best friend was still alive.

“Y-You’re…”

“I know I’m supposed to be dead babybird, we’ve got a lot to talk about.”

Tim took a shaky step forward and before he could stop himself his hand struck Jason’s cheek, even Tim’s hand stung with it. Jason turned back to face him eyes wide with shock as he tenderly rubbed his now bright pink cheek.

“What was that for?!”

“Three years, you’ve been dead for three years.”

Tim took a step towards him as tears stung his eyes, he’d lived with the guilt for three years. He wrapped his arms around Jason’s middle and hide his face in his chest, when Jason’s arms pulled him closer Tim let go and the tears fell.

“I’m so sorry for what I said that night Jason, a-and for slapping you. I never should’ve stormed out on you like that, Jack he was..”

“I know what he did… When I came back I was in a dark place, god I wanted to come back to you so badly but I could’ve hurt you. I’m sorry for making you wait.”

He wiped his eyes using the palm of his hand and looked up at Jason, carefully his hand cupped his cheek and Tim knew if he stared long enough he could get lost in Jason’s teal eyes. If it wasn’t for the slightest hints of bright green Tim would’ve.

“Ra’s did this to you didn’t he?”

“Yeah babybird he did.”

Tim knew all about the pit and what it did to those who used it, raged bubbled up in his chest and he attempted to pull away from Jason only to be held closer. He could feel vines wrapping around his ankle to keep him from moving away.

“Jason let go of me.”

“And let you go kill Ra’s? I think not, I’ve got plans for the demon head. Was hoping you’d help me.”

“What did you have in mind.”

Jason flashed him that all too familiar smirk and his eyes glowed green as vines surrounded them both.

“We’re going to destroy his league, and the pits too. All of it.”

“Jason that’s crazy!”

“What do you say Tim?”

He didn’t have to think about it for long, working with Jason was a dream of his when he was younger. The only issue was Bruce, he’d want to stop them both but there were ways to get away from him. Even if it did piss him off.

“Be my Robin?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment, it means a lot to me!


End file.
